Let and Ik sitting in a treeee k-i-s-s-i-n-g XD
by AryaRed69
Summary: nobody read this please. I only wrote this to annoy my friends. and it's crap compared to my other work because I was too disgusted to make it longer or more graphic. sooo yeah only read this if you're in the chat. blah blah blah blah. Oh AND this has nothing to do with bleach, sorry my categories tab is only showing my saved categories so I had to put it under bleach.


Ik was angry. No, furious more like it. The girl of his dreams fell in love with…. LET of all people… He was his FRIEND but that wasn't why he was so angry… The reason why he's angry is because his friend has the nerve to reject her because he was too hung up over ruby. How could he reject Rebel? She was so perfect and beautiful. Ruby didn't even look at let in that way! He stomped loudly through the neighborhood until he was in front of let's door, but before he could knock on it he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey nii-san… what are you doing here?" His little sister was behind him. She was really weird, annoying him one minute and then giving him hugs. Even though they were siblings they didn't look like it. They both had white skin but he had deep black hair where she had long, wavy, light brown hair with natural golden highlights that's been there since she was young. Although they both had light brown eyes.

"Soooo….. what are you doing?" Arya's voice disrupted his thoughts.

"h-huh?" _Shit, don't look her in the eyes_ Ik thought to himself. Arya could always tell when he was lying. "Ummm…. Just gonna visit Let." His heart was beating wildly. Would she believe him?

"Alright!" She smiled, and ikman sighed in relief. " Have fun you two~! I'll come pick you up later, we can grab something to eat. And try to cheer let up with the whole ruby thing seriously, don't want him being too depressed!" Ik nodded feeling slightly guilty. He watched her go around the corner and then turned back and knocked rapidly on let's door. The door swung open to a sleepy let. His spiky black hair disheveled and his piercing red eyes looked angry.

"What the fuck ik? It's like… 1 o clock in the afternoon you know I work at night." Let yawned. Ik stared at him angrily and pushed him inside. Let fell to the ground and looked up at him with a confused look.

"HOW DARE YOU?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Ik yelled at the confused man. Let got up from the dark wooden floor.

"Care to explain a little bit more?" Let scratched his head.

"You…. Rejected Rebel."

"Oh… I know you liked her man… but it's not my fault if she likes me." Ik's fist connected with let's jaw, making him fly back onto the wall. He glared at him, making Ikman shiver… wait, shiver? Why would he shiver? He pushed the thought aside and spoke up, his voice trembling slightly.

" It's her choice to like you. And I understand that…. It's just… you've been so hung over Ruby and it's annoying!" Let tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"Why… why would you care? Why do you care about who I like or not?" Ik backed away as let stalked closer to him. His back hit the wall and before he knew it his body was wedged in between the wall and let's body.

"Ikman… answer. The. Question." Let whispered in his ear.

"I a-already did it's just… annoying…." The heat radiating from let's body was making ikman uncomfortable. He jumped when let's hand glided up his stomach, raising his shirt in the process.

"W-What are you doing?" Ikman started panicking, not because of what let was doing, but because of the blood rushing down to his groin. He was angry, aroused, and confused.

"Well, well, well…. What's this?" Let smirked, cupping ikman's rock hard dick. Ik's eyes darted open as he let out an unexpected moan. Let was surprised at how much he liked that.

"More." Ik gazed up at him, his eyes glazed over.

"Huh?"

"Moan some more for me." He said , lifting ikman up so he was straddling his waist. He grinded into ikman, burying his head into the smaller man. Let relished the sounds that he was making.

"Let… FUCK! Please…." Ikman mumbled.

"What is it ik~?" let smirked up at him.

"Please… I don't know… I just…"

"I KNEW IT!" Both of the boys turned around slowly to see wavy golden brown hair and short red hair. Arya was there, arm swung around Ruby.

"R-ruby…" Let dropped ik on the floor . Ruby was astonished. She couldn't believe Arya was right about them. "It's not what you think…"

"Then what's with the tent in your pants?" Arya smirked. Let glanced down and blushed.

"Ikman… you better get your sister or im going to fucking strangle her!" Arya burst out laughing. But secretly, she did feel bad. She brought ruby here as a joke. She didn't actually think they would be doing it. And now let's chance with Ruby was probably ruined.

"Kayyy…. So me and nii-san are gonna go eat something. Bye ruby!" Arya quickly grabbed ikman and ran out.

"ARYA. Please don't tell tod it was an accident he practically almost raped me!"

"Its not rape if you liked itttt~! And from the looks of it, you diiiiddd!"

SOOO I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS HARDCORE AND LONG BUT AS I WAS WRITING IT I STARTED THROWING UP A LITTLE BIT IN MY MOUTH…. SOOOO IM GONNA MAKE THE LETXRUBY ONE HARDCORE WITH DIFFERENT POSITIONS XD


End file.
